


I push you to the limits

by softloubabie



Series: Silver Fox Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Car Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Jealous Harry, Louis Wears Dresses, M/M, Older Harry, Possessive Harry, Silver Fox Harry, Top Harry, Wall Sex, Younger Louis, bratty louis, harry has a big cock, louis has a small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie
Summary: Louis is a brat who likes seeing his boyfriend get jealous and possessive over him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Silver Fox Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061336
Comments: 23
Kudos: 258





	I push you to the limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first fic with smut that I have posted in years I think. I was inspired and after weeks of writing, she's done! I went through a lot of emotions during the course of writing, and honestly this probably would never see the light of day if it wasn't for my mutuals on twitter! So I thank each of you who hyped me up and wanted this fic. I wanna give a massive shout out to Alexis, who helped beta this fic for me and Mari who came up with the title. Both of you, I love you so much. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy! and please comment and leave kudos if you want, I promise I will try to reply to everyone. And please come talk to me on twitter! I am always there. Love you all!  
> enjoy xx

Tonight was date night for Harry and his boyfriend, Louis. Thursday nights were their date night, mainly because Harry got off work earlier than normal and Louis had the day off from all of his University work. Each week they tried to go to new or different restaurants and tonight was no different. It was Louis’ night to choose the date location, which was a nice romantic restaurant that was about an hour drive from their house. 

During the car ride, Harry brought up that he would be leaving for a two-day business trip next week, meaning he wasn’t going to bring Louis with him. This information made Louis become very pouty and bratty. Louis had been bratty a lot more than normal and it was starting to really get on Harry’s nerves. With everything he said, Louis would take and turn it into something it wasn’t or he would mouth off, ending up stomping to their room where he would stay for a few hours. Harry assumed it was probably just stress from uni, so he let it slide mostly. He assumed that after finals were over, Louis would be back to himself. 

“If you keep pouting, we can just go back home.” Harry spoke, glancing over at his boyfriend who was sitting in the passenger side of the car. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the road in front of him. Harry’s jaw tensed up when he noticed Louis roll his eyes. They were about 10 minutes away from the restaurant but Harry could call now and cancel their reservation. “Stop acting like a brat. I’m not going to deal with this tonight, Louis.” 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry. “I want to go on this date. Don’t wanna go home.” He said quietly. “I’m done being a brat. I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

It wasn’t very convincing but Harry didn’t want to push Louis any further tonight. He just wanted to enjoy a nice dinner with his baby. He used his non-driving hand to quickly push a few strands of his graying hair from his eyes and proceeded to reach over to grab Louis’ hand in his own. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were led to their reserved table. Harry kept his arm protectively around Louis’ waist. “You look pretty tonight baby. Is this one of your new dresses?” Harry asked, leaning down to talk into Louis’ ear. The dress his boy was wearing was light pink and tight around his curves. It had small, ruffled short sleeves that laid beautifully on his toned arms. It was short, but still went past his bum quite a bit. Harry thought Louis looked beautiful. Harry smiled when Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before pulling the chair out for him when they got to their table. 

He sat down in front of Louis, fixing his suit jacket and running a quick hand through his hair again. He picked up his menu, scanning through the options. His reading was cut short when a very peppy voice next to him began talking. 

“Hi! I’m Chandler, I’ll be your waiter for tonight.” The grin on this man’s face was oddly annoying to Harry and he didn’t know why. There was just something off about the way he was acting. 

The waiter continued talking, rambling about their specialties. Harry was zoning out, already fully aware of what the restaurant had to offer, because well, there’s a menu right in front of him. He took a look at Louis, who also looked slightly agitated by the amount of talk their waiter was doing. When he finally finished naming off the wine options and after explaining that their appetizers were some of the best in the city, Chandler stopped talking. “So, can I start you two off with drinks?” 

Harry ordered a bottle of wine for him and Louis to share and ordered some avocado appetizer that looked good for himself while Louis, who definitely scrunched his face up at the mention of any dish that included avocado, ordered breadsticks. 

The waiter came by with their glasses and the bottle of wine, placing it on the table. He popped the cork before looking at Louis. “Would you like me to pour it for you darling?” Chandler asked with a look on his face and in his eyes that had Harry ready to snatch the bottle out of his hands. He had expected Louis to decline, letting Harry pour the wine for the two of them, but no. 

Louis glanced up at the waiter and nodded slowly, giving him a small smile and saying a quiet “yes please, thank you.” As soon as the waiter began pouring the wine into Louis’ glass, Harry made eye contact with his boy. Louis gave him a tiny smile and gently nudged his sneaker against Harry’s leg underneath the table. 

Chandler placed Louis’ glass onto the table, telling Louis, “There you go, angel.” That definitely made Harry growl underneath his breath at the tone of Chandler’s voice. He was obviously flirting and it was really ruining Harry’s night. Harry grabbed his own glass just as Chandler reached for it. He then took the wine bottle as well. “I got it. Thanks.” He said, more harshly than he probably intended to. No, he definitely meant it that way. Harry was annoyed and just wanted him gone. Their waiter quickly walked away and Louis just stared at Harry. 

“That was rude. He was just being nice.” Louis said as he lifted his glass to his lips. 

“Are you serious? He was obviously flirting with you. Only I can call you baby and angel. Only me.” Harry said, jaw tense with anger. “I don’t like him.” 

Louis shook his head, but couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face. He liked how possessive Harry was over him, but Louis being the brat that he was, wanted to push it a little farther. He wanted to see just how far he could get Harry jealous before he snapped. “They’re just words. It’s not flirting.” He hummed. Which wasn’t a complete lie, although Louis did feel a bit uncomfortable when Chandler called him angel, but, he wasn’t going to let Harry know that.

“Just words?” Harry questioned. “They don’t mean anything?” He raised a brow, before nodding. “Alright. So any man here can call you baby, that’s right?” 

Louis didn’t say anything, just continued looking at Harry. He wanted to quickly say no, and that only Harry could call him baby because he was only his baby. No one else's. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when food was placed on their table and Chandler was back. 

“Here you are. Are you ready to order?” Their waiter asked, back to being his happy self. Luckily, as the two of them ordered their main dish, Chandler didn’t use any new annoying nicknames for Harry’s baby and it was a relief. 

“You probably made him uncomfortable with your angry face.” Louis said, shaking his head. “And back to our discussion, yes.” He paused, as Harry furrowed his eyebrows more. “Anyone can call me baby.” 

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what Louis was doing and it was working. Louis had only acted like this once before. It was at an office party a few months after they began dating. He was bratty, letting any and everyone compliment him and he knew exactly what kind of attention he was getting and knew that Harry would become more possessive. It had been a while since then, but Harry remembers the event very clearly. And definitely remembers what happened after they left the party and in full honesty, he was looking forward to what else Louis had planned. 

Throughout dinner, their waiter continued ‘checking in’, which was very aggravating for Harry, who just wanted to enjoy his dinner. Louis didn’t seem too upset by the fact Chandler would continue asking if he needed anything, if the food was good, if he wanted more wine and the occasional comment about Louis being pretty. Louis wasn’t flirting back. He never did, but he was definitely taking in all the sweet comments.

When they both finished their dinners, Louis looked at Harry and asked for dessert. Harry opened his mouth to tell him no and that he was ready to go, but was cut off by Louis pouting and watching the words “please, daddy?” leave his lips. 

“Don’t think you deserve any dessert, princess. Letting our waiter flirt with you. You haven’t been a very good boy, have you?” Harry questioned. 

Louis whined. “But please?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.” He said flatly. He asked for the check when Chandler made his rounds back to their table. 

Louis sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Fine.” He pouted. “There’s something I want more than dessert anyway.” He said, smiling at Harry. 

Harry hummed at the words. “Yeah, and what’s that?” He asked, reaching for when the check was handed to him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking his credit card out of it. After reading over the total and signing the bottom, Harry added a small tip for their annoying waiter. Even if Harry hated the guy, he would still be kind. 

Louis giggled. “You’ll see.” 

Harry’s card and receipt was brought back and after sliding them both into his wallet, he stood up, fixing his jacket before walking over to Louis and holding his hand out for him. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, gently squeezing his hip as they left the restaurant and headed back to the car. 

Harry got into the car, turning it on while he waited for Louis to buckle up. As soon as they were both buckled and ready to go, Harry reached over, placing his hand on Louis’ thigh. 

“Thank you for dinner.” Louis spoke up after about fifteen minutes of driving. Harry reached down to his thigh and gently laced their fingers together. 

Harry glanced over at his boy, smiling softly at him. “You’re welcome. You made a good choice. The food was good, although, I didn’t enjoy the staff very much.” He hummed. 

Louis giggled. “I know. I could see you getting jealous. It was kinda hot if you ask me, but you know, there’s no reason for you to be jealous of another guy thinking I’m pretty.” He said softly. 

Yes, Harry knew that, but it didn’t make it easier knowing that there were many guys who would love to be with Louis and that honestly, Louis could have anyone he wanted. He was perfect. 

Louis leaned over, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’m only yours.” He mumbled into Harry’s ear, before leaning back into his seat. 

Harry let go of Louis’ hand, gently squeezing his thigh. “I know baby.” He smiled, glancing at him before focusing back on the road. 

They were about thirty minutes away from home when Harry felt Louis’ hand trail its way up his thigh. He smirked gently, but kept his eyes on the road. 

“Can I?” He heard Louis ask, feeling his hand resting over the buckle of Harry’s belt. 

Harry hummed. “I’m definitely not going to say no.” He smiled, chuckling softly at Louis, who immediately began undoing Harry’s belt, eagerly licking over his lips. “What brought this on princess?” 

Louis slowly unzipped Harry’s pants, giggling. “Always want your cock, daddy.” He said quietly, slipping his hand into Harry’s underwear, pulling his cock out from under the material. Bits of precum was starting to leak from the tip of Harry’s hardening cock as Louis ran his small hand up and down the length. 

“It’s all yours princess.” Harry said, biting down on his lip when he felt Louis’ bare hand begin moving down his length, gently squeezing the base of his cock. Louis moved closer, leaning his head down, slowly running his tongue over the tip. Harry groaned quietly, doing his best to keep focused on driving and not on his boyfriend, who was leaving small licks to his cock. 

Louis was taking his time, sticking his tongue out to lick up the whole of Harry’s length. He had yet to really take Harry into his mouth and the teasing was really making it hard for Harry not to thrust up into Louis’ mouth. Harry reached his hand down, gently pushing Louis’ fluffy fringe from his eyes. 

Harry groaned quietly when he felt Louis’ lips around his length, swirling his tongue around the girth of his cock. Harry kept his hand at the back of Louis’ head. “We are almost home princess.” Harry hummed, glancing down when he felt Louis’ eyes on him. Fuck, if the look in his eyes didn’t make Harry want to pull over and get Louis into the back seat of the car that second, but, he could hold on until they get home. Last time they had car sex, it hadn’t worked out exactly how they expected. 

Louis continued taking more and more of Harry’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat as the tip touched the back of his throat. Louis was humming as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Harry had one hand gripped onto the steering wheel while the other one was tangled into Louis’ fluffy hair. “Good boy.” Harry said softly, slowly pulling Louis off of him. Louis whined and tried to lean back down, but Harry shook his head. They were almost home at this point and Harry wanted to wait to come until he was pounding into Louis. “Patience angel.” He mumbled, turning the car onto their street. 

Once he had the car parked, Louis was trying to climb over the middle compartment of the car, but Harry stopped him. He quickly and uncomfortably zipped his pants back up and got out of the car. He went to Louis’ side, helping the boy out before lifting him into his arms. Louis’ arms were around his neck, legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s hips and Harry’s hands quickly found Louis’ bum. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips before smiling and walking up the steps to their door. Louis began kissing Harry’s neck, biting and sucking right underneath Harry’s jaw. He giggled quietly against the skin. “My daddy.” 

Harry unlocked the door, trying to move as fast as he could because he needed these pants off of him and he needed to get Louis out of his dress immediately. He pushed the door open, walking them inside before closing and locking it behind them. Louis’ lips were still pressed against Harry’s neck, sucking a mark on it. Harry walked them up the stairs and he almost made it to the bedroom before pushing Louis against the wall, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. This wall could work too. 

Louis whined, thighs tightening around Harry’s waist and fingers going up to Harry’s hair, gripping at the graying strands and tugging gently. 

Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth, slowly pulling Louis’ dress up to his tummy before working on getting Louis’ panties off. He could feel the small bulge of Louis’ cock underneath the light material as he pulled Louis’ panties down his soft skin. Harry turned his head and tucked it into Louis’ neck, sucking a large hickey right where Louis’ collarbone was. 

Harry placed Louis on the ground and turned him around, first pulling Louis’ panties down his legs before unzipping the dress his boy was wearing. He slid the sleeves off his shoulders and down his arms before watching the dress fall to the floor. “Gorgeous.” Harry mumbled, taking in the view of Louis’ tanned and soft skin and his curves. 

With Louis now naked in front of him, Harry quickly undid his pants and slid them off along with his underwear. He reached forward, gently massaging the plump cheeks of Louis’ bum before spreading them open and gently pressing his finger against Louis’ hole. 

Harry hummed when he heard a small gasp leave Louis’ mouth. He leaned down, kissing Louis’ neck again. He let his lips glide over Louis’ skin as he pulled his fingers away and up to Louis’ mouth. Although Louis didn’t mind the occasional dry fuck, Harry could sense how needy Louis was and he wanted to make his boy feel nothing but pleasure tonight. 

Harry pressed his fingers against Louis’ lips and without even having to tell him what to do, Louis opened his mouth and began sucking on Harry’s fingers. Harry hummed, leaning forward to press his own lips against Louis’ ear. “Gonna fuck you against the wall. Does that sound good princess?” 

Louis nodded, whining quietly around Harry’s fingers, trying to push his bum against Harry’s crotch. After a few more moments of Louis wetting Harry’s fingers, Harry pulled them out. “You know, you had me very jealous tonight, couldn’t stand that waiter flirting with you.” Harry spoke roughly against Louis’ ear, before spreading his cheeks and gently pressing his finger back against his hole, slowly easing it in. 

Louis pushed himself backwards, sort of grinding down against Harry’s fingers. “I could tell. It’s hot when you get jealous.” Louis said softly, gasping when Harry added another finger and began pushing them in and out. 

“You like seeing me get jealous when other guys flirt with you? They all want you but you’re mine.” Harry mumbled, thrusting his fingers into Louis, smiling at the sounds pouring from Louis’ mouth. 

“Only yours daddy. Please. Fuck me.” Louis whined, hands resting against the wall in front of them. “Need you.” 

Harry was definitely going to fuck Louis tonight, and as much as he wanted to spank Louis for being a brat, he wouldn’t. Not tonight anyways. Not when his boy is begging to be fucked. 

“I got you angel.” Harry said, pulling his fingers out completely after a few more thrusts. He pushed Louis against the wall, gently kissing his shoulder before pulling away. “Gonna give you what you want even though you haven’t been a good boy much at all tonight.” 

Harry spat onto his hand and stroked his cock, wetting it a bit so it didn’t hurt Louis as much. He guided his cock to Louis’ hole, taking a moment to slowly push in even if he wanted to be rough. He wanted Louis to feel good and tonight wasn’t one of their rough nights, not fully anyway. Harry let himself slide in, groaning softly. “I don’t know how you’re so tight all the time.” Harry mumbled as he nudged his lips against Louis’ ear.

“Maybe you should fuck me more often. Keep me full.” Louis hummed, biting down on his lip as he was filled with Harry’s cock. 

Harry hummed softly as he pushed the rest in before stilling his movements, letting Louis adjust. “I like that idea. Gonna keep you full all the time.” He smirked, beginning to pull out, only to push all the way back in, purposely not hitting the bundle of nerves that would send Louis over the edge.

Louis whined, leaning his head back against Harry’s shoulder, turning to look up at him. “Please. Always wanna be full.” He said quietly, pushing himself backwards. 

Harry gripped Louis’ hips, stopping him from moving, before he thrusted into him. Harry noticed Louis’ hand trailing down his tummy towards his own tiny cock, making Harry growl. “Put your hands on the wall. No touching yourself.”

Another whine escaped Louis’ mouth as he rested his palms against the wall in front of him. Harry was still holding onto Louis’ hips, rough enough that tomorrow there would probably be bruises on his tanned skin. 

Harry continued to thrust roughly into Louis, loving the noises falling from Louis’ lips after each movement. Harry stopped for a few seconds before giving another hard thrust, right into Louis’ prostate, groaning lowly in his throat. 

Louis’ body shuddered at the rough touch, a loud moan escaping through his mouth and his breathing quickening. Harry pounded into Louis’ tight heat, moving his hand up Louis’ sides and to his chest, gently rubbing his fingertips over Louis’ nipples. 

“Such a good boy, my perfect boy.” Harry mumbled, leaning his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, inhaling the smell of his skin. Louis’ body still smelled heavenly with the light scent of his perfume. “God, I love you so much angel.” 

Louis was crying as Harry pounded into him, gripping one hand on Louis’ hip, the other pinching and playing with his nipples. Harry moved his hand that was on Louis’ hip down to his small cock and began rubbing over the tiny bulge. 

Harry stilled his movements for a few moments, his cock pressed right against Louis’ prostate. Harry rubbed over the tip of Louis’ small cock. Louis’ back was pressed against Harry’s chest, breathing heavy. “More, please.” Louis whined tilting his head up to look at Harry. 

Harry smirked and slowly pulled out. The familiar feeling in his stomach was there and he knew he was close, but Louis was nearly there. Louis’ thighs were shaking, as Harry slowly pushed back in, teasingly. “Do you wanna come?” Harry mumbled, lips pressed to Louis’ ear. 

Louis nodded quickly, pushing himself backwards against Harry. “I need- need to.” He whined, tears falling down his cheeks. “Please daddy.” 

Harry reached up and wiped Louis’ eyes. “Come on baby, you can come.” Harry said deeply, pulling out and thrusting back into Louis roughly, right back into the spot that made Louis come all over the wall and drip to the floor in front of them. Louis fell back against Harry’s chest, head leaned on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry moved his hands back to Louis’ hips, holding him tightly as he thrusted up into him. After just a few more hard movements Harry was coming into Louis’ tight heat. He slowly stopped, pulling his now softening cock from Louis’ hole. Harry glanced down as he pulled out, watching the strings of cum drip from Louis’ hole. 

He gently turned Louis around and picked him up, smiling softly as his boy wrapped himself around him, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck. “My good boy. You’re okay.” He said softly, rubbing Louis’ back as he walked them the rest of the way to the bedroom. “Want me to clean you up now?” He asked. 

When Louis shook his head, Harry decided they could shower in the morning. He walked them over to the bed and laid Louis down. After getting in bed next to him, Harry pulled Louis onto his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Goodnight Harry.” Louis said quietly, pressing his head against Harry’s neck, leaving a small kiss to the sweaty skin. 

Harry smiled softly, gently rubbing his hand over Louis’ back, listening to Louis’ soft breaths even out as he fell asleep. He was so lucky to call this boy his, and even if Louis was a brat. He was Harry’s brat.


End file.
